


Freezing

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: motherly mrs weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “You’re freezing, jesus Merlin!”Character: Molly WeasleyWarning: N/A





	Freezing

You hadn’t fully expected the weather to turn the way it had when you’d planned on walking to the Burrow a few hills over to spend some time with the Weasley’s. You’d thought it would be a nice surprise and when you’d set off the weather was mild, a little chilly, but nothing too bad. Half way to the Burrow it had taken a turn for the worse, the temperature dropping, your thin jacket not doing much for you.

You struggled on though until you were at the Burrow’s front door, shivering and cold, facing a fretting Molly Weasley who was as worried as any maternal woman would be about another person frozen on their doorstep.

“You’re freezing, Merlin! What are doing walking in this weather, dear!” You’re quickly dragged inside the Burrow by Mrs Weasley, who is fretting over you, her hands fluttering about as she summons a blanket to wrap around you.

“I-it was f-f-fine when I left-t-t…” You try to explain despite your chattering teeth that at the time you’d left to make the walk it had been rather pleasant out and that you hadn’t anticipated such a turn for the worst.

A mug of hot chocolate, loaded with cream and marshmellows is placed into your hands and you accept it gratefully. The warm liquid slips down your throat and feels like its warming you from the inside out. “Thank you, Mrs Weasley” You sight gratefully and she just gives you that smile of hers, the one that says you have nothing to thank her for, but you really do.

Mrs Weasley could be overbearing at times, but she was also incredibly kind, warm, and always looked out for you and others. 


End file.
